Not Immune
by chayar1991
Summary: What if in New Moon Bella wasn't immune to Jane's "formidable gift" and drastic things happened?
1. From New Moon

From the book: Aro is talking

From the book: Aro is talking

"A first," he said to himself. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents…Jane, dear?" "No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand. He shook her off. Little Jane smiled up happily at Aro. "Yes, Master?" Edward was truly snarling now, the sound ripping and tearing from him, glaring at Aro with baleful eyes. The room had gone still, everyone was watching him with amazed disbelief, as if he were committing some embarrassing social faux pas. I saw Felix grin hopefully and move a step forward. Aro glanced at him once, and he froze in place, his grin turning to a sulky expression.

Then he spoke to Jane. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to _you_." I could barely hear Aro over Edward's furious growls. He let go of me, moving to hide me from their view. Caius ghosted in our direction, with his entourage, to watch. Jane towards us with a beatific smile. "Don't!" Alice cried as Edward launched himself at the little girl. Before I could react, before anyone could tense, Edward was on the ground.

No one had touched him, but he was on the floor writhing in obvious agony, while I stared in horror.

Jane was smiling only at him now, and it all clinched together. What Alice had said about _formidable gifts,_ why everyone treated Jane with such deference, and why Edward had thrown himself in her path before she could do it to me.

"Stop!" I shrieked, my voice echoing in the silence, jumping forward to put myself between them. But Alice threw her arms around me in an unbreakable grasp and ignored my struggles. No sound escaped Edward's lips as he cringed against the stones. It felt like my hand would explode from the pain of watching this.

"Jane," Aro recalled in a tranquil voice. She looked up quickly, still smiling with pleasure, her eyes questioning. As soon as Jane looked away, Edward was still, and Alice let her iron grip of my down. I was free standing.

Aro inclined his head towards me. Jane looked in my direction. I didn't even meet her gaze. I watched Edward from my newly made free prison, but still behind Alice's guarding arm in front of me.

"He's fine," Alice whispered in a tight voice. As she spoke, he sat up, and then sprang lightly to his feet. His eyes met mine, and they were horror struck. At first I thought the horror was for what he had just suffered. But then he looked quickly at Jane, and back at me- and his face relaxed into relief. I looked at Jane, too, and she no longer smiled. She glared at me, her jaw clenched with the intensity of her focus. I shrank back, waiting for the pain.


	2. My Part

I then felt like I'd just cut my palm open

I then felt like I'd just cut my palm open. "This is it." I thought to myself. The pain then spread throughout my body. First my arms felt like they were on fire. Then my legs felt like all my bones were freezing, and shattering. They gave. I fell. I heard an earsplitting scream. It took me a few minutes to realize it was my scream. I felt the pain spread throughout my body. It was like being stabbed by ice on the outside, while being burned by fire from the inside out.

"Stop!" I heard Edward cry out in desperation. I heard Aro say "Do as he requests Jane, dear." At this point however I was in so much pain I couldn't even squint open my eyes to see the relief wash over Edward's, and Alice's faces. Suddenly, I felt water filling my body. Then it was as if a stone table collapsed onto my chest. I was gasping for air. The light above my head started to dim. After a few seconds it was nothing. No light. No pleas. No sound. No breathing. Complete and utter nothingness.


	3. EPOV

EPOV

EPOV

"Stop!" I cried out in desperation. I couldn't just stand by and watch my Bella suffer like this anymore. I shouldn't have let it even start. I should've been able to protect her. But, I was going to make up for that now. It didn't matter what the Volturi did to me as long as she was out of pain. I've probably already caused her enough for a lifetime, or longer. I heard Aro say "Do as he requests Jane, dear." She stopped immediately. She was full of fury for it too. But, it didn't matter. I ran over to my Bella. She was just lying there. Unmoving. I then realized that to my horror…she wasn't breathing! Neither was her heart beating! "Alice! Call up Carlisle!" I yelled out pleading for guidance of what to do.

But, I already knew really. I had two choices. To let my sweet angel die. Or, two turn her into a monster like me. I knew which she would choose, and I knew I couldn't live without her. I had to do the most selfish thing ever. I had to change her. Just then Carlisle ran through the doors. "Edward!" he cried out in full worry. He ran over to where Bella and I were. "She's dying. She's not breathing. Not heart beating." I turned to him in pure need of guidance. "You must do it, Edward. I can. But, she would want YOU to. Not me." He said. I replied "But…I can't! I can't turn her into a monster! I can't risk her soul like that!" I said in desperation. Carlisle then said "Do it! Or I will!"

I then made the most selfish decision I ever have and probably ever will. I leaned down. I placed my teeth against her neck,…and turned her into one of us. I ded her soul for all eternity. I turned her into a vampire. "It won't affect her till she wakes. That'll be when we're home in Forks. We can go on the plane. She'll in barely a haze wake up at the airport to get on the plane. You'll have to carry her off Edward. But, we have to go now for the timing to be right." Alice replied. Carlisle, Alice and I all glanced at Caius, Aro, and Demetri. Aro nodded his head "yes". I then picked up my sweet, dear, angelic Bella, placed her arms around my neck, and ran out of Volterra as fast as I possibly could.


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note

Authors Note

I know the fact that Bella isn't screaming doesn't make sense. It's an ability she has. Due to the fact that she injured herself so many times as a human, and should have been VERY effected by it but wasn't is why she isn't verbal with the pain, and why it effects her later.

Thanks for all the reviews and keep reading.


	5. At The Airport

At the airport/on the plane

At the airport/on the plane

EPOV

I was carrying Bella when all of a sudden, to me surprise she started to wake. "How are you feeling, my love?" I asked her. She looked up at me with her big eyes, and a cute, innocent, groggy smile. "Fine. How are you?" she replied hazily. "Why don't you let me walk on my own?" she then asked. I gently placed her feet on the ground and let go of her. She placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out her ticket. She then walked on the plane. Found her seat, and sat. I sat next to her. She got the window seat. I was across from Alice, and Carlisle. "I'll go to sleep for a little while." She said gently resting her head on the seat cushion. I was almost in shock that she said she'd go to sleep so easily. Usually she fights much more than this. But, I was thankful. I wondered to myself if this was the right thing to do to Bella. If it was right to be so selfish and turn her into a vampire so I could be with her. Or, if it wasn't right to d her for all eternity to this…existence.

Alice then turned toward me, gently smiling "It'll be okay. She'll thank-you. She loves you. She'll love you. She'll say you were right. She'll be okay. You'll be okay." She then turned her attention back to the fashion magazine lying in her lap. "Here." Carlisle then said to me as he handed me Bella's copy of _Wuthering Heights_. "I know you've read it already. But, you may want to take another look at it. I don't think she realized but, Bella placed a letter in it addressed to you." I thanked Carlisle and turned towards the book.


	6. The Letter

The letter

The letter

EPOV

I opened the cover. I saw a folded piece of paper lying there. It was addressed to me. I opened it. It smelled so sweet just like my Bella.

"Dear Edward,

If you're reading this than you've a) found this in my room after Alice, yourself, or any other Cullen/Hale member or someone trying to kill me rampaged through my room. b) I gave it to you while I was dying. C) I currently am and you found this. Anyway, I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. Edward Mason Cullen you are my life. I've been dying in little pieces every second I've been without you since you left. Don't worry it's not your fault. I understand. I never really did deserve you anyway. You're perfect, gorgeous, caring, selfless, and most of all loving. I'm average, and your basic teenage girl. You say you couldn't d my soul. But, before you, I never knew what it was like to truly have a soul. I wasn't really living. I was surviving. You say that with me it feels like your heart's beating sometimes. Well without you mine feels like it's been stopped. I understand why you left. You don't need to worry about me. Just as you hoped. I just wanted to tell you how much I care.

Love you always,

Bella Swan"


	7. Later

Later

Later

EPOV

I folded the letter back up. I can't believe I left her in that state. No wonder she befriended that newly made werewolf, and then went cliff jumping. How could she believe me, when I said I didn't love her? I …I don't know what to think. I was killing my Bella by protecting her. My g-d I am a monster. Bella I don't deserve you. I don't deserve someone who loves me so much. So strongly. So passionately. My g-d what have I done?

I couldn't keep reading the letter. I decided to open my angelic Bella's copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and started reading.

Sorry it's so short. But I will make up for it.


	8. At The Cullen's

At The Cullens

At The Cullens

EPOV

I laid my Bella on the bed in my room. I had gotten the bed for her to lie upon. Alice told everyone what happened. Therefore, Jasper, Carlisle, and I were all in the room. Jasper to help her deal with the changing by taking some of the pain away. Carlisle for medical reasons. And I just because of Bella.

As I laid her on the bed Bella started to wake.

BPOV

"Huh? Wha?" I said in wonder. "How did I get here?" I thought to myself. Just then I felt a pain shoot through my neck, like I was being stabbed through. "Edward what's happening?!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs. My body hurt so much. It felt like I was being burned through. "Bella, I'm so sorry." He said mournfully, like he did something horrible. I glanced at him in worry and wonder. He sighed and said "I turned you." I guess I gave a tiny, painful, smile because he then smiled at me. He then took my hand as I closed my eyes. I was about to endure the worst pain ever in my life into my…afterlife. I thought "Brace yourself. Here it comes."


	9. Alice's Vision

Alice's Vision

Alice's Vision

APOV

It was three days of pure agony for Bella and pure self hate for my brother. I've never seen him feel so guilty. He was acting like it was his fault entirely for what happened to Bella. "That's because it is." He said to me. I had walked into his room. Apparently he read my mind when I walked in. "It is not!" The room suddenly felt extremely calm. Jasper. "Jasper stop it! He needs to hear this! All of it! Even if it inc…" Just then I saw it. _Bella had silver eyes. She was walking along near La Push. Then her future disappeared. Half a second later I saw her on our side of the boundary. She was on the ground. Her back was…mauled. It was ripped to shreds._ Then my vision stopped. Edward looked at me with worry, along with Jasper.

EPOV

I turned towards Alice. She was gasping. She looked like she was in shock, and worried at what she saw. "What did you see?" I asked, fighting to keep my emotions under control. "Bella. She had…silver eyes." This slightly shocked me Silver eyes? "Maybe it has to do with her vampire ability." I thought to myself. But, Alice must have seen more than that for her current state of emotion. "What else?" I asked worrying. "Bella she…she went to La Push. She came out…her back mauled. That's it." Alice said. I felt my anger building up within me. I knew it was one of those dogs. I knew who it must be also. Jacob Black. I let go of Bella's hand. I stood up in full fury. "I'll kill him." I then felt a cold, but strong grip around my arm. I turned my head towards her. "You'll do no such thing." I heard her say. It was Bella. She was awake.

BPOV

It was strange. When I woke up. I felt…well it's indescribable. Strong. Smart. I felt perfect. Like now I would look like maybe I belonged with Edward. Like Jasper & Alice, Rosalie & Emmett, or even Esme & Carlisle.

Just as I was opening my eyes fully I heard Edward say "I'll kill him." I could pretty much guess who he was talking about. I then stretched out my arm, and gripped his. Suddenly I heard "I'll kill him. I'll kill that dog. I'll kill Jacob. If he even lays a single finger on her. I'll kill him." I then spoke up. "You'll do no such thing." My Edward was looking at me in pure amazement. Edward, in his velvety voice asked me "Bella, how do you feel, my love?" I let go of his arm. My head cleared up. I then replied "Fine I guess." "Are you thirsty?" he enquired of me. "Surprisingly…no. I'm not. Is that normal?" worryingly I asked. "Nothing is _normal_ about us Bella. He replied. He then placed his hand against my back. It then happened again. I heard his thoughts. "What have I done? What if…? No. Maybe, it has something to do with her power. I'll have to check with Carlisle." I then spoke up. "Come on. Let's go." "Where?" he asked in wonder. I decided to take a chance and see his response. I said "To go see Carlisle and ask him what he thinks about my eyes being silver and my not being thirsty. Maybe you're correct. Maybe it has something to do with my ability. But we won't know until we ask." I then stood up. Everyone in the room stared at me in utter shock. "What do I have egg on my face?" I asked, acting like everything was fine. Edward glanced at me, smiling. "No my love, it's just…I hadn't said _out loud…_that we should go see Carlisle, or about your eyes and not being thirsty to be due to your ability. You on the other hand did. You said it as if replying to something I said. Bella…did you…read my mind?" he looked at me in amazement. I replied "Not sure…wait I wonder…" I then walked over to Alice. "What?" Alice asked, unsure of what I was planning. "I wanna try an experiment." I said mischievously. "Alice grab my hand." I held mine out. She grabbed it. Just then it happened. I had a vision.


	10. Bella's Vision

Bella's Vision

Bella's Vision

BPOV

"_I'm gonna go see him." I said sternly to Edward. "No you're __not__." he replied gripping my arm as if to hold me back. "Edward, let me…__go.__ Or else…You know what I can do." He let go, glaring at me. "Edward, he knows what I am. He knows what he is. He's trying to make it work. Right know he's in __true__ pain. Edward, Billy is DEAD. He needs a friend. I know for a fact his pack knows it. He wouldn't let __anything__ happen to me. I'm __sure__ of it. He __needs__ my help and friendship right now, Edward. I'm going whether you like it or not." I said still huffing from my fury. I then walked out the door. Black. Then me a t La Push. I walk in. Black. A few seconds later I came past the border. I fell on the ground…my back…mauled._

I let go of Alice's hand. "Okay then." I said. I then glanced up at Edward. "What?" Edward asked in wonder. "I just had a vision." I said still in shock of it myself. "Oh. Let's go talk to Carlisle." Edward said. He was about to grab my arm. I pulled away. "What is it my sweet?" he asked in his sweet, velvety voice, trying to comply with anything I wished. "I think…if I touch anyone I adopt their ability. Until I know for sure I'd rather not touch anyone. Okay?" I asked wondering what he'd think. "Okay, that's perfectly understandable, love." He then stepped in front of me, and led me upstairs to Carlisle.


	11. In Edward's and My Bedroom

In Edward's "and My" Room

In Edward's "and My" Room 

BPOV

"Carlisle" Edward called out. Carlisle glided over. "Yes, Edward? What is it?" he asked, patiently awaiting an answer. "It's Bella. Well, her ability. She isn't thirsty, and if she touches someone she adopts their powers. Also her eyes are silver. Any ideas?" my sweet Edward replied. Carlisle then decided to walk over to me. He looked me over. "Okay, first we should probably get you some gloves to cover your hands, and a better shirt on you. I'm guessing, knowing how Edward can be, he touched your skin? Am I right?" "Yes." I solemnly replied. "Okay Bella, I think you're not thirsty right now due to your power. Your power is that of adopting others abilities. The more it is around you the easier it is to adopt. Due to the fact that none of the other members in this house are in need of hunting you don't need to. Abilities are a bit more spread out. Due to that you have to touch the vampire to adopt his or her power. At least, until yours have fully developed. That is the reason why your eyes are purple. Once your body has eaten up all the left over blood in your body your eyes will be silver as Alice predicted. Now, due to the fact that you are not thirsty I feel it would be best that you go to Charlie's. It would keep his suspicious tendencies from rising. That way he doesn't feel the need to call the police on us. He is the Police Chief after all." "Okay. But first, I need to get contacts. Colored contacts. I can't leave with brown eyes and go back with purple, then silver. I think Charlie would notice that. "I replied slightly sarcastically.

Just then Alice ran through the doorway holding a contact case. "Here", she said as she handed it to me. I opened it. It was empty. "It's empty. Tell him you're already wearing colored contacts. He'll believe you. Don't worry. He'll actually like them in fact. Also, don't worry about him being angry. As soon as we were on the plane I called Charlie pretending to be a teacher. Apparently I'm convincing because I asked him if Alice Cullen took her to the plane to Italy alright. That the school had a signed permission slip from him for you to go to Italy through a "school trip". All he's gonna ask is how Italy was. I promise." "Fine." I replied. I then got up and walked out the door. I walked to Charlie's


	12. At Charlie's

At Charlie's

At Charlie's

BPOV

I walked in. I saw Charlie just sitting there on the sofa watching the football game. He didn't even notice me until I slammed the door. He looked up in surprise. "Hi Bella!" he screamed as he dropped his popcorn and the t.v. control. He jumped off the sofa, ran over to me, and gave me a bear hug. If I still needed to breathe I would be suffocating right now.

I thought to myself "just like Emmett." Then my mind screamed "NO! It's Charlie and Bella time, NOT think about Cullen's/Hales time! Get it together girl!" Charlie let go of my body. He stepped a few inches back. "Hey Bells, how was Italy?" he asked, smiling. He didn't suspect a thing. Alice was right, like she always was. I suddenly felt hungry for pasta. "Dad, have you eaten yet?" I asked awaiting his response. "Actually, I haven't. I was waiting for you to come home to have it with you. How was Italy?" I smiled. Just as I figured. He hadn't eaten yet, and I'd be making dinner. "Some things never change." I thought to myself as I strided over to the kitchen. Charlie followed me just as a pup whose owner just came home.

"It was cool dad." I replied to his inquiring stare. I could tell he wanted more but at the moment I hadn't fully thought up a story, and I most definitely could not tell him the truth. "I'd tell you more. But, I'm kinda tired right now, and don't wanna burn the pasta by not paying attention. Kay?" "Sure Bells. I'll be on the sofa watching the gamee. If you need anything just holler." He then left to the sofa, leaving me all alone.

I stood there making the pasta. Thinking to myself. The word "pup" stuck in my head. I knew why too. The word "pup" described the childhood of a…dog. Dog, the derogatory term for werewolves…which Jacob was. Jacob. What would he think? Would he be the one to do that to my back? What if I didn't go there when Billy…died? What would he do? What would he think about my being a vampire…or as he would put it a "leech"? Would I have to fight my best friend? Would he wish I were dead?" These thoughts clouded my mind for the next hour.

Charlie and I ate dinner rather quickly. I barely ate anything. "The less you eat now…less you give up later." I thought to myself. Around nine I got up and asked "Dad may I go out for a little? Into town?" he glanced up, and smiled. "Sure" he said. "Just don't be back too late." With that he gave a glance back towards his game, as I walked out the door.


	13. Why?

Why

Why?

BPOV

As I was walking it happened. My eyes, they started to burn. It felt like they were on fire. I placed my hands against my closed eyelids, to relieve the pain. It wasn't working. Just then I felt strong, cold, frozen arms around me. They carried me. "Don't worry my love. Everything will be alright. Let's go inside." He then opened his door. He laid me on a couch in the living room. I started to quasi-fall asleep (vampires don't REALLY sleep, but, I was as close as any vampire ever could get). I overheard Edward and Carlisle talking. "She's in pain. I have to take her hunting Carlisle. I know what could possibly happen. But I'm taking her! And, that's final." I then chose to get up. "Why wouldn't Carlisle want me to hunt?" I thought to myself. I then walked over to them.

"Carlisle, why shouldn't I hunt?" I asked. Both he and Edward then turned to face me. Edward asked me "Bella, my love, did you hear all that?" I nodded "yes". Carlisle then said "Bella, Alice had another vision. It was more to the one both you and her had. It showed you crossing the reservation border on your first hunt." "Oh." I replied. My fears were turning into reality in my head. I could see it all. I walk into the reservation. Jacob and the pack spot me. They attack Edward and I…Wait Edward!" My mind screamed. "What happens to Edward?" I asked worrying about my love. "I'll be fine. Come out totally unscathed." "Okay, then." I calmly replied, not wanting to picture what would happen if he fought the pack for me. My mind then lingered back to my fears. "Jacob spots me. He is in human form. So, you've become one of _them._ One of those _leeches_. I try to reason yelling "It wasn't there fault! If he hadn't changed me…I'd…I'd…I'd be DEAD!" Jacob smirks and says "To me you already are. Maybe you should be that way to them too." He then forms into a wolf, and attacks.

Will Bella's fears turn into reality? How will Jacob react? What would Edward and the others do? Would there be a war?

To find out keep reading, and REVIEW!!


	14. Hunting

"Carlisle, I'm going to go hunt

BPOV

"Carlisle, I'm going to go hunt." I confidently stated. "I'll just be careful. I may give over to my senses, but, that doesn't mean I'll totally be out of control. Okay?" I glanced up and saw Carlisle's agreeing smile, and Edward's trusting nod. "I'm going by myself. This is one thing I wanna try alone first. Alice can keep an eye on me, and I'll keep my cell on." I turned towards Edward's worried expression. I leaned in and gave him a smoldering, makes-you-weak-at-the-knees kiss, "I'll be fine. I promise." I said. I then turned and walked out the door.

I immediately ran. I ran faster than ever. It felt like the world beneath me was running to keep up with my feet. Then I saw it. The forest. I stopped running, and became totally silent as I slowly encroached upon the space. I gave myself over to my animal instincts. The sweet, enticing aroma of deer's blood filled my nose, and watered my mouth. I quietly approached the deer, then, it happened. I jumped and attacked the animal. The next thing I knew I was ravishing the deer, tearing it limb from limb, and drinking its blood as fast as I could.

Just then I heard something. A scream from the other side of the boundary. Someone was yelling "Help! Someone! Anyone! I need help!" I told myself the pack would take care of it, and wiped the blood off my face as I got up. Then as I was about to leave I heard it again. Louder. Forcefully. Just like…JACOB! All of my promise to Edward to stay safe dashed out of my mind as if I never said it. Jacob was in need of help and no one was helping. I crossed the border…


	15. Horrible Consequences

EPOV

EPOV

"No!" erupted from my very being as I hung up the phone. Bella was on it. She said she was with the _dog_. That he called out for help and she felt she couldn't just walk away. Instead she crossed the border. She said Billy had just died, and she was going to stay with him until his pack came back tomorrow. That he didn't know.

"She's gonna get herself killed! How could I be so stupid?! Thinking she wouldn't still be a danger magnet, and care about that _dog_ just because she was one of us!" Alice then came up to me and grabbed my arm. "Not yet." She said. "Not yet? Not yet?! When should I go?! When she leaves and is on death's doorstep?! Bella's with that DOG! NOW! And, I should just wait?!" She turned towards me. Her eyes showed true sadness. Like mine had been when I thought she died before. "Yes. That's exactly what you're going to do. If not…" "What?!" I screamed. "That was too harsh." I suddenly thought. She then glanced up at me. "Brother, my power has grown I now can see visions with the werewolves in them, as long as one of us in it too. Brother, I saw what happens if you wait. She comes out mauled but LIVES. If you go there…you wouldn't like the consequences."

As soon as she said this I immediately understood the sadness in her eyes. She saw Bella's and possibly MY death. "Fine I'll stay." I angrily said, as I retreated to what became mine and Bella's room.


	16. Author's note 2

Author's Note

Author's Note

I need help. Writer's block is a brat. Any ideas for the story?

-chayar1991


	17. Black Reality

BPOV

BPOV

I stood by the sorrow ridden Jacob. I now realized why my family had said that I always stunk after seeing him. It was almost unbearable. But, I dealt. I crotched down to Jacob, "Do you want me to do anything Jacob?" I asked awaiting his reply. He turned to me pure bitter anger splattered across his face. "What like BITE me, you BLOODSUCKER! The Treaty is over! He died because he found out you were turned into one of them and couldn't deal with his grief that I fell in love with a BLOODSUCKER! The treaty is over! My brothers and I attack tonight! And we won't stop until all of you are dead!" he screamed at me. Then my reality became my worst fear. I screamed back ""It wasn't there fault! If he hadn't changed me…I'd…I'd…I'd be DEAD!" Jacob smirked and said "To me you already are. Maybe you should be that way to them too." He then formed into a wolf, and attacks. All I felt was his razor sharp claws tear into my chest. Then no sound, no feeling, just black.


	18. Please

Please write me ideas

Please write me ideas.

Your writer's block ridden author,

Chaya


End file.
